NightFlame Wolf Pack
Nightflame has been renamed Midnight Shadows, but has been disbanded. (OLD) NightFlame is orignaly from FreeRealms but moved to FeralHeart after FreeRealms ended. Our Code Protect your family Honnor the Elders Teach the young Be loyal to your friends Voice your opion Stand your ground Take charge when others show weakness Play when you can Work when you must Always leave your mark (Add Ons ) Dont attack without a good reason Stay loyal to your pack. Dont leave without a good reason (Ex: Leaving since the pack is boring ) Pack Quotes 1. Together we stand till we die 2. We may be small But we will spread like a flame 3. We may be small, but powerful 4. Never give up 5. We will stand against the enemy like a spreading flame Allies Unknown Enemies None Members Faith (FaithSoul) Angel (AngelClaw) Jay (jordan262299) Storm (anca2009) Midnight (~BettaWolf~) ShadowHeart (divahannah02) Luna (Katiepie5) Loyal (XxRoyalxX) Raven (heather the wolf) Star (Stara) Blood (~~Wolf~~) Silver (Quay) Sinthia (Sinthia) Sally F Mare (emmy1209) (First horse c:) Fable (Firelion) Rezso (blisfulfreedom) Luna (cherrypool11) Nanea (Shark4085) Echo (MaddieKenz) Vortex (ToxicSamarha) (One of ShadowHeart's pups <3) Angle (catlover24) Ranks Alpha(s)- Faith Beta(s)- Unknown/None yet/Still Deciding Delta(s)- Lead Warrior (Aka Fighter)-Blood Lead Medic- ShadowHeart Lead Scout- Storm Pack Messenger/Look Out/ Warrning/News Wolf(s) (They are important since they look out for danger, give other pack messages ect.) - Sally Warrior(s)-Star, Quay, Sinthia Medic(s)- Scout(s)- Jay, Apprentice(s)-Loyal Pups(s)- Angel,Midnight,Luna,Raven Not Accepted into the pack yet/ To agressive, causing problems/ Diddnt decide yet Rules Its basicaly the code so yeah.. Need Help? Ask a pack member, Or some one whos a close friend to the pack, old member ect.. You can also whisper me if Im on. Territory A camp in GreenWood Forest (No longer) History The pack was once big, happy random like some people will ask for until the pack was hacked. The pack was seperated, members tried getting back. The members before FreeRealms ended wanted the pack to be proud again like the flame it used to be. Many of the members joined the remake but the rest joined Midnight Eclipse. Midnight Eclipe's alpha and beta; BettaWolf and Royal Alex was in NightFlame. Awards Yes, We give out bone necklaces for prizes, give wolves a tittle, like Alpha, Beta, Life saver, ect. Or a pack name that the high rankings ro most of the pack agreed to. Ex: Mine is Nightflame ( Its sometimes my chars name ) How do I rank up? You can rank up by doing good things, Like, making peace, helping others, saving lives, not causing wars, pick fights for a good reason only, and more. You must be at least somewhat acitve for 3 days for the least. If you keep doing good you may get a tittle, award, or a high rank (See Ranks!), And also if you want to rank up, dont beg beg beg for it (Ex: A high rank. Its annoying >.> ), Dont leave the pack for a bad excuse like I was bored, it was to inactive ect. If you dont want to be in the pack, just leave with a good reason, And once this happened before in ThornClaw, Some one left because some one they diddnt like joined the pack. Just try your best to ignore them, I know you can do it. ~ Faith About our amazing pack members! Faith: Im the alpha, And if you need to ask me something dont be afraid. Im random at times and serious when needed. If any FH recruits wants to rp, Tell us in the pack chat (group chat) and the people who wants to will join chu. Other times in the pack chat we will talk about random things so If you do get annoyed tell us xD And sorry if that does happen!~ Faith Angel: Jay: (Wrote tis for her) Im Jay, dont say my name as gay or I will smack you with a tree that is from Narnia or what ever the name is. Ok, so anyways... Im a scout, and scouts scout the area blah blah I think you know what it is so Bye~*~**~***~*************~ ( Random .o. ) Storm: Midnight: ShadowHeart: Luna: Loyal: Raven: Star: Blood:(She told me to write this) Dont mess with my friends and family, I'll be your worst nightmare if you do, and I'll have your blood all over me. Im proud to be in NightFlame, a pack that finaly accepted me since the death of my step-mom... I'll do anything to protect the pack and serve them as Lead Warrior. Silver: